


Prat Dragon

by Rona23



Series: Merlin´s  magic [30]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Body Swap, Chickens, Crack, Gen, I dunno why i made that a running gag, Kilgharrah and Arthur swap bodies, Merlin is a Little Shit, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Protective Kilgharrah (Merlin), Uther Finds Out About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), swapped bodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rona23/pseuds/Rona23
Summary: Based on this: https://www.instagram.com/p/CARvHxRl9sl/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link   prompt.Kilgharrah and Arthur swap bodies.I don't think I need to explain more.Art by me: insta: changelink23tumblr: changelink
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon & Uther Pendragon (Merlin), Kilgharrah & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Kilgharrah & Merlin (Merlin), Kilgharrah & Uther Pendragon, Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin & Uther Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin´s  magic [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588378
Comments: 30
Kudos: 538





	Prat Dragon

Merlin was used to Arthur screaming. No really. He was.  
Normally Arthur threw insults at Merlin. Along with Goblets or other objects that never truly hit their target. Unless of course the target was the floor.  
Or he just shouted for Merlin through the entire castle.  
So loud that it had started rumors about them long ago. Merlin never cleared them up or denied them. Simply because it was kind of convenient that he could leave the Castle shouting nonsense and nobody would question it.  
And Arthur hardly talked to other servants than Merlin. So he hardly heard of the rumors.  
But this story isn't really about these rumors. Except maybe that these rumors were the reason nobody really second guessed Arthur's strange behavior.

The thing is – Arthur's screaming this morning wasn't actually a scream. It was more like a roar.  
And even that wasn't really what had Merlin so put off this morning.  
No. It was more the fact that Arthur was -

“You're dressed.”, Merlin deadpanned. He wasn't even THAT late! How dare Arthur just – do his job? Merlin got PAID for this! Just kidding – he was actually glad Arthur had SOME basic understanding of the art of dressing one self.  
Arthur turned around sharply. His gaze set on Merlin with a look of wisdom that was designed to irritate him.  
“You have come – servant.”, Arthur said ominously. His voice patient but also somehow – not at all patient. Like someone who was trying very hard to keep his emotions and or excitement inside.

“Yes.”, Merlin slowly replied and knitted his eyebrows into a frown.  
“You told me to be here in the morning, remember?”

“Ah – I cannot say that I recall, Merlin.”, Arthur said and sighed deeply. “Not everything is foretold.”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“Destiny, Merlin.” Then he looked at the breakfast plate Merlin brought along. “Destiny and chicken.” But he didn't look pleased. And that even though Arthur loved chicken.

“It's barely after sunrise. How much did you drink?”, Merlin asked exasperated.

“Nothing at all, young w- friend.” 'Friend?', Merlin frowned.  
“But I have urgent business to attend to. You would do well to rest.”, Arthur nodded at him.

“What does that mean?”, Merlin asked suspiciously. 'Rest? Arthur asked HIM to rest? What?'  
“It means I can survive one day without you and you should take a day off.”  
Now that was odd. Arthur was laughing. He even failed to be subtle at it.  
“Ha ha. Very funny, my Lord.”, Merlin bowed lightly.  
“What do you want me to do today? Polish your armor? Clean your room? The usual?”

Arthur had a glint in his eyes as he winked at Merlin.  
“For that question, you must find the answer yourself.” And with such a cryptic message, he walked passed Merlin, grabbed a knife and after some consideration an apple and left. He didn't even use the knife to slice the apple in half. He just bit right into it and half walked, half waggled out of the room. Like he would run into the next table at any second. He was either not used to his own body – or simply drunk. Strange – Merlin hadn't even brought him wine yesterday.

Merlin blinked a few times, before he shook his head and went to do his usual job. Merlin didn't really hate cleaning Arthur's room. Usually that is.  
But it was far from simple work. Which is why he liked to complain about it. Arthur had a habit of throwing all his stuff through the room. Today was even worse than usual. As he had seemingly taken all of his possessions and just thrown them onto a pile.  
He even went so far as empty all his cabinets of gold and clothes and just -  
Merlin was already feeling the headache coming up. Taking a day off his ass -  
What a prat.

\-------------------------

“The king is acting – strange.”, Merlin heard one of the soldiers say as he walked by. It was two days later.  
'So you finally noticed too, huh?', Merlin frowned and tried not to scratch his nose.  
After he had cleaned Arthur's room days before, chaos had broken loose within the Castle. First someone had apparently freed all the sheep in the stalls from their wool, then chicken were running freely through the Castle.  
Apparently with Arthur running after them – flapping his arms and shouting: “Your kin may not be as noble as mine. But you shall be free! FREE I say!

Soon after he made Merlin wear some kind of costume. Merlin felt like a gnome in it. With far too much make up to NOT be irritated by it all the time. Arthur was probably just messing with Merlin. According to the mischievous glint in his eyes.

“How so?”, Merlin asked, as he walked by. The soldier finally stopped upon seeing him.  
“Merlin? Oh there you are!”, he said sounding relieved.  
“The king has an order for you.”

“Already?”  
The soldier was twitching uncomfortably. “Yeah – he said it was urgent.”

“Urgent?” 'Since when is cleaning armor urgent business?' Then again – Arthur did have strange opinions on what was important business anyway.

The soldier looked conflicted. “Yes, I mean. Honestly, I have absolutely no idea. I don't understand a word he's saying.”  
Merlin frowned. The soldier, Sir Galahad wasn't exactly a stupid person. Far from it really, if Merlin knew him at all. For Arthur not to speak coherently must be an Arthur problem then.  
So what was it this time? Did someone enchant him to only speak in rhymes? Or riddles or in a different language?  
“For example?”, Merlin asked.  
Sir Galahad looked at him with a stern expression. But his eyes were widened in a meaningful 'Arthur lost his marbles' fashion.

“This morning we send news to the king that a Dragon has been sighted just outside Camelot's borders. It seems the Dragon isn't attacking yet. But he is very much out of control and has destroyed several fields.”

Merlin blinked, slightly alarmed. 'Kilgharrah?', he thought instantly. 'Did something happen to him?'  
“Yes, and?”, Merlin asked, wondering what kind of action Arthur had put in motion to – no doubt – get one of the last two dragon's killed on sight.

“Well – king Arthur has asked us in which chamber his father resides.”, Sir Galahad said, still confused at the question. Merlin blinked.... that – was not the first thing someone would normally ask, when they were told a dangerous creature was about to attack the Castle.  
Merlin blinked again. “Uther? Isn't he where he always is?”  
Namely, in his chambers, where he slowly but steadily lost his mind while Gwen tried to take care of him. As well as one person could, considering she was taking care of the man who let her own father be murdered.

“That's what I said too!”, Sir Galahad nodded – obviously relieved that Merlin was still following.  
“And then he told us to inform you of the dragon problem.”

Merlin frowned. “Me? Why?”

“The king said you would take care of it.”, Sir Galahad tilted his head in frustration. “He wouldn't tell us what that means and left immediately to visit his father. Do you know what he meant? I am so confused.”  
Yeah – no wonder Galahad couldn't determine how urgent this matter really was anymore.

“Do you think Arthur wants advice from his mad father? Still?”  
Merlin shook his head. “No. I don't think so. Arthur is capable of handling these kind of situations by himself. He faced a dragon before. He would know what to do. His father's advice wouldn't help – even if the man was sane enough to voice himself coherently.”

Then again – why would Arthur assign this important task to Merlin? Why did he think Merlin of all people could handle it?  
Did – did Arthur know? Know that Merlin was a dragon lord? That he could ORDER the dragon to keep calm and leave Camelot?  
But how? When?  
No. Merlin shook his head mentally. Arthur must have – thought of something else. He was acting strange all week. Maybe he was just -  
Honestly Merlin didn't know anymore. He had stopped understanding what Arthur wanted, since he asked him to polish his scales.  
Like – that was maybe the most poetic way he had ever described his armor. But it made no sense for him whatsoever to suddenly change the way he talked.

Anyhow – the Dragon problem should probably be solved first. After all – a dragon threatening to kill a bunch of innocent people was still more dangerous than Arthur talking nonsense.  
“Alright. I – er – I see what I can do. Just – keep an eye on Arthur alright?”, Merlin finally said.  
Not realizing how Sir Galahad tried to argue with him.

Because – Merlin was so far into his own head – he hadn't noticed that he was indeed following Arthur's order now. Without being subtle about it.  
Without a doubt – Sir Galahad must have expected that Merlin was going to Arthur now – to try and talk some sense into him. Because Merlin was just a servant. How was he supposed to deal with a mighty dragon?  
But if Merlin left, asking if they could take care of Arthur for him -  
He hadn't expected that Merlin was seriously going to take care of the Dragon now.  
And maybe Merlin was a bit too tired to actually question his own behavior. And how suspicious his obedience made him look.

\--------------------------------------  
  
  
  


Merlin found, he didn't have to call for Kilgharrah. Because rumors said the dragon was seen ramming his head against an invisible wall of some sort near the field that they usually used to visit.  
To get there, make up freshly removed, Merlin had to run through the forest that separated the field from Camelot.  
And the sight of the giant lizard was truly one to behold.  
Screaming, and frustrating, the Dragon rammed his head against something invisible – like the rumor said.  
However, Merlin knew for a fact that that was not an invisible wall at all. Instead, it was the order that kept the Dragon out of Camelot. The order to never invade Camelot ever again – except if Merlin allowed it.

“What the hell are you doing?”, Merlin asked, as soon as he reached the oblivious creature. Who looked like Kilgharrah. Naturally. Who else would it be?  
He jumped of the horse that was trying very hard to run away. And did exactly that as soon as Merlin's feet hit the ground.  
“Fuck.”, Merlin mumbled as the mare turned around and left him completely alone.

The dragon's head turned to him. Eyes wide with frustration and anger as he stopped trying to cross the border and slowly growled as he closed on Merlin slowly.  
Well – that was what it looked like to someone who wasn't a dragon lord. Merlin saw a Dragon who was trying to look non threatening as he realized who was right in front of him.

“Merlin – you need to listen -”, the Dragon began slowly.  
Merlin frowned. Arms crossed as he looked the dragon over a tiny bit annoyed. “Yeah. No kidding. What the hell are you up to anyway. You know you can't enter Camelot! Or did your giant bean of a brain already forget about that?”

The dragon blinked and backed away in confusion. Confusion that the tiny man in front of him dared to speak to him like that. Without fear. Instead with a sense of authority in his voice. Like he saw Dragon's almost every day. Like any of this was normal to him.  
“Look.”, Merlin began, bridging his nose. “I have bigger things to worry about right now. Arthur is acting very strange. And I might need your help again. That is – if you have something useful to say for once.”, Merlin rolled his eyes.  
He was already preparing himself to be riddled to death.

“What?”, the Dragon asked instead. Clearly taken aback by the fact that Merlin didn't give a fuck what kind of creature was right in front of him.

Merlin groaned. “Arthur – the once and future prat. The destiny you keep telling me about? Now tell me what's going on. You always know, right? So tell me, before I have to order you to.  
I'm really not in the mood to argue, when another sorcerer may be attacking him any minute.”

“Another?”, the Dragon replied confused. But then shook his head.  
“Wait – what do you mean – before you order me to?”

“Did you loose your mind or something?”, Merlin asked, stemming his hands into his hips.

The dragon just stared. “Apparently I must have.”, he said with so much conviction, that Merlin wasn't sure if it was meant as an answer for him or just a self confirmation.

“Merlin, are you blind? I am a Dragon!”, the creature said. “I could kill you in a matter of seconds.”, the beast growled and fletched it's teeth to prove his point.  
Merlin crossed his arms. “Really now. And I am a warlock.”, he said unimpressed.  
“What is this, Kilgharrah? Some kind of test? Another riddle? Are you having some kind of mid life crisis? I told you – I don't have time for this. Arthur may be in danger.”  
He rolled his eyes.

“Warlock?”, the Dragon's eye twitched.  
“We were stating obvious things, weren't we?”, Merlin rolled his eyes.

“πες μου τι θέλεις” (translation: Tell me what you want!), Merlin finally growled. His voice deep. Like the rumble or thunder and the field echoed his words until the hit the Dragon's ears.

“I want to know what's happening to me.”, the Dragon said weekly. Eyes wide.  
“What the hell did you just do?”, he asked. “Did you just use magic? Was that -”

Merlin gave him a look. “What do you mean – what's happening to you?”, Merlin asked and stepped closer to the Dragon who was realizing that Merlin must be a lot more powerful than he looked, if he wasn't the slightest bit scared. “No, I didn't use magic. You know as well as I do that magic isn't nearly powerful enough to order a Dragon around. What's going on?  
Did you loose your memories?”

“What do you mean magic isn't powerful enough to order a Dragon around? Then what did you just do? I KILLED one by using a normal sword! What -”, the Dragon replied and only now did Merlin stop in his tracks.

“What?”, he asked confused. “Since when can you hold a sword?”

The Dragon and the warlock looked at each other in utter confusion. Still trying to figure out what is going on.

“You're not Kilgharrah, are you?”

“No. Of course not! Since when do you talk to Dragon's?!”, the Dragon asked exasperated.  
'Since when are you a warlock? Since when -', he didn't ask, but the confusion practically shone from his scales.

“I've done that for years. Only with Kilgharra though. If you're not him – then who are you?”

“What do you mean Kilgharrah? Who is that? -”  
“Could you please answer my question? For once, please.”, Merlin rolled his eyes. The Dragon's eye twitched, clearly put off by his insolence.

“Merlin -”, the Dragon spoke in a warning tone.  
Merlin raised his eyebrows unimpressed. “I'm pretty sure we both know that is MY name. Unless now you're telling me I was swapped at birth or something!”

“Shut up, Merlin!”, The Dragon roared and Merlin blinked. That tone – wait -  
“I'm Arthur! Your king! Stop interrupting me!”

Merlin was quiet now. Mostly because of how shocked he was. Then he felt himself fill with dread. And horror.  
“Oh -”, he said quietly. Finally a sense of fear washing over his features.  
“Yeah, oh!”, the Dragon rolled his eyes now. 'Really?', Arthur must think. 'NOW you're afraid?'  
“Wait, you mean the Arthur in the Castle is – oh crisis.”, Merlin ran his hand through his hair.

“Really? THAT is your problem right now? In case you haven't noticed, Merlin. I am INSIDE the body of a GIANT DRAGON!”, Arthur now spat at him.  
Which – considering his size – wasn't a very nice experience.

“Yeah.”, Merlin frowned and wiped dragon spit off his face. “Thanks for telling me. I really couldn't tell, you giant prat!”, he retorted. Still insolent, but trying to keep his panic at bay.  
“Merlin I dare you -”

“You know what's even worse? That blasted Dragon is now in YOUR body!”, Merlin interrupted Arthur again.  
“Oh god, he's going to kill your father!”, Merlin cursed under his breath. “THAT'S why he asked where he is! Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.!

Come with me.”, he finally said, as Arthur raised his scale – eyebrow- thingies in confusion.  
“Merlin – I can't go any further than this!”, Arthur reminded him, snapping his tail at the invisible wall.

Merlin turned around, already walking passed the invisible line.  
“What? Oh yeah. Right. σας επιτρέπω να περάσετε τα σύνορα στο Camelot.“ (translation: I allow you to pass the border to Camelot)  
Then Merlin walked further. Arthur just staring at him dumbly. “And how does that help?”

'So – he does understand Dragon tongue. Just great.'

“Remember when you killed that Dragon?”

“Yeah – I mean – I just mentioned that to you, but yeah.”, Arthur rolled his eyes again.  
“Yeah well. You didn't.”

Arthur blinked. “That – I don't follow.”, he said slowly, but Merlin just hid his face behind his hand.  
He was fighting very hard to keep his feelings concealed. After all – his secrets were just kind of being revealed just now. Merlin was bound to panic at some point. But right now was not the time. He couldn't waste more time with explaining himself or feeling pure fear, because Kilgharrah had free access to the former king's chambers now. It was only a matter of time before a certain Uther Pendragon was murdered. By someone who looked like his very own son.

“I ordered him to leave.”, Merlin said with a stern voice.  
“Yeah – and a Dragon would listen to you.”, Arthur gave back disbelievingly. Understandable. He was inside the body of a giant Dragon. He could feel the power within himself. He could tell how hard it was to believe that such a tiny boi like Merlin would even dare to speak up to him. Let alone order him around. Not to mention succeed at doing so.

Merlin kept quiet for a second, before he took a deep breath and finally revealed one of his many secrets.  
“I suppose he had no choice. Considering I'm the last Dragon Lord.”

“Don't be a smart mouth now, Merlin!”, Arthur scoffed. But Merlin only sighed. Of course Arthur wouldn't believe that for a second.

“Don't be such a pratty dragon. Do you want me to save your dad, or do you want to wait until I saved your giant butt again?”

Arthur opened his snout to reply, but closed it again, as he testily hit the invisible wall with his tail again. To his surprise – it was gone.  
“How did you -”

“There never was a wall. My order kept you out of Camelot.”, Merlin said, but didn't stop walking.  
“I repealed your ban. You can come with me. Just don't destroy anything, please.”

“You really are -”

“Yes.”

It was quiet after that.

“And you never told me!”  
Merlin really didn't want to talk about it. They kept walking. Arthur was awkwardly flapping his wings and trying not to drag his tail through too much rocky ground.  
Not used to his new giant body or the amount of strength he needed to move his giant limbs – that was a harder task than one might think.  
“So you what – you slip out of the Castle and talk to Dragon's? Because you're a Dragon Lord? When did that happen? Did you have some secret training – did you – I dunno find some books that explain how to become one?”  
Merlin gritted his teeth.

“Merlin, how long have you been lying to me!?”, Arthur insisted in irritation.

“Being a Dragon Lord isn't something you can learn, Arthur.”  
Merlin bit back his emotions. Forced himself to walk forwards. This was hardly the time to consider his mistakes and his destiny and his lies and -

“What the hell does that even mean, Merlin.”  
Merlin took a deep breath. “I inherited it. Now please stop asking.”

“Merlin, I am in the body of a giant lizard. I am pretty sure I have the right to ask all the questions I want!”  
Merlin sighed again. “Fine. Alright. What do you want to know?”

“How did you become a Dragon Lord?”  
“I told you, I inherited it.”  
“So – you mean you've always -”  
“No.”  
“Can you please stop interrupting me and answer my questions precisely?”

“You know that sounds very hypocritical coming from that giant new snout of yours.”

“I just told you not to avoid my questions!”

Merlin let his head hang forwards. “The abilities of being a dragon Lord are inherited from father to son. When my dad died, I got the ability. I didn't tell you, because your father viewed dragon lords too close to magic.”

“Merlin, literally the first thing you said to me when you saw me as a giant Dragon was that you needed my help to protect me from – and I quote – 'another sorcerer'. Whatever that means.”

“And? Me protecting you doesn't make being a dragon lord less threatening to your father. Just like me being magic doesn't change the law.”

Arthur opened his snout – which to anyone else would be disconcerting. As he basically flared his giant teeth. But Merlin didn't even shudder at the sight. He hardly even looked at Arthur.  
“You're not a sorcerer, Merlin. I would know.”

Merlin threw up his arms exasperatedly and stopped in his tracks. So did Arthur, as he noticed his friend's irritation.  
“Really – Arthur? Sometimes I really wonder what I have to do to make you see it? Should I wear a giant hat or something? Should I tattoo the druid symbol onto my arm?  
I've used magic to save your sorry butt for years! I mean – yes, I tried to keep it hidden. But at this point I really wonder if that was even necessary! You can't even see it, even when I tell you!”

“Merlin! Magic is evil! I KNOW you! If you were -”

Merlin's shoulders slumped. Cutting Arthur's rant off effectively. “Arthur – I AM magic. If you truly think that magic is evil – then I am sorry to inform you:”, he took another deep breath.  
“Evil has chosen your side.”

With that he turned around again and marched forward. Directly to the gates of Camelot.  
Arthur followed slowly. Each step of his was like twenty of Merlin's. She barely needed to move at all.

The way Merlin had said this sounded so – desperate. So – defeated. There was shame within that statement. Regret -  
A burden too heavy for Arthur to understand. And that even though he was the king.  
Merlin looked so small. So much smaller than usual.  
There was nothing of the usual bravado he portrayed. But there was the same loyalty. The same fear – the same Merlin-ness. But much – much more pain.

The sun was already rising again, as the odd pair finally reached the gates of Camelot.  
However – as soon as the guards spotted Arthur – they flinched. Arthur hadn't even done anything. He was just there. Trying to destroy as little as possible with his giant feet, while Merlin marched forward to greet the guards.  
Sir Galahad was one of them.

“Merlin?”, he screamed from the tower. Exasperatedly. “There is – can't you – turn around!”  
He was yelling.  
Merlin rolled his eyes. It was too late for his secret anyway.

“Can you call Arthur?”, Merlin screamed back. “We need to talk to him!”

“WE?”, the knight shouted in confusion and looked UP at the giant scaling monster behind their favorite servant.

“Could you just – let us in?”, Merlin screamed again. Not even bothering to confirm that Arthur was indeed – harmless. At least more harmless than the Arthur imitation within the castle.  
“Are you NUTS?”, the knight shouted back.  
The other knights around them were baring their lances and swords and whatever other weapons they had to attack any creature with.

“Merlin -”, Arthur lowered his head to whisper to Merlin. But his voice echoes over the castle walls.  
“Not now!”, Merlin dismissed him with a wave of his hand.  
“Galahad -”

“He's going to EAT YOU!”, Galahad shouted in a warning, but didn't do shit to prevent Merlin from getting eaten. Well – what COULD he do?

Merlin sighed again. More annoyed than usual as he reached out his hand. And his eyes flared gold.  
Arthur stepped back in surprise at the shackles of the giant door exploded and the wooden thing came crashing down.  
“I don't think you will fit through the gates. Just wait here.”, Merlin said loud enough for everyone to hear. But Arthur merely blinked and plumped down. He almost looked like a dog in the position he was in right now. Head tilted to the side. His entire world view blown, like he had just seen his mirrored self for the very first time and realized the dog barking at him was indeed himself.

“SORCERY! A DRAGON AT THE CASTLE WALLS!”, Merlin heard guards scream. Saw knights directing their weapons at him.  
Merlin was very much done with this shit, so he just marched passed the men around him and headed straight for Uther's chambers.  
Which wasn't an easy task, really. Servants were passing him too now. Confused why Merlin was framed by guards who were too scared to attack him.

The doors to Uther's chambers slammed open by Merlin's magic. Gwen almost falling from her chair at Uther's bedside. All while Arthur – no – Kilgharrah was sitting on the other side, watching the mad man with fascination.  
“Merlin?” Gwen asked, no doubt realizing that the yellow glowing eyes of the servant were very much connected to the broken chains on the door.

“Hey, Gwen.”, Merlin nodded at her.  
“Kilgharrah, we need to talk.”, he ignored her gasp, as he turned to the Dragon turned man.

“A very good day to you as well, young warlock.”, Kilgharrah said, as he put food into Uther's mouth. But Uther was ignoring what he deemed to be his son – as his magic paranoia flared up immediately and he began screaming at the sight of Merlin.  
“Oh for fucks sake -”, Merlin twisted his wrist and soon enough no sound emerged from the dying mans mouth anymore. Gwen clapped her hands over her mouth.

Kilgarrah blinked, then grinned. “Look how miserable he is. Can you see it, Merlin?”, he said and pointed gleefully at Uther's pained and scared expression.

“How on earth did you swap bodies with Arthur!”, Merlin got to the point!  
“Because of you I had to reveal my secret!”

“Yeah well – it was about time, wasn't it?”, Arthur's head shook with a smile, as he tried to force feed Uther some berries. But the man had listened and now stared at what he used to think was his son in absolute terror.

“Was it?”, Merlin raised his eyebrows.  
“You didn't seriously think Arthur would bring magic back without you telling him what good it can do, right?”  
“You took my choice from me, is what you did!”, Merlin argued back, but his voice got smaller.  
“You would never have told him, Merlin.”

“So you think switching bodies with him and kill his father would make him accept magic as a whole?!”, Merlin retorted angrily and crossed his arms in defense.

“That is completely up to you, young warlock. Also, I don't want to kill Uther anymore. Look at him. He's terrified. Can I torture him though? For just a minute? PLEASE?”, Kilgarrah send puppy dog eyes his way.  
Merlin opened his mouth to say something. Either that or he was trying not to laugh. At this point he didn't even know anymore.

“Depends -”, Merlin said and ignored how Gwen slowly but sneakily tried to slip out the door.

“I don't know. I could – dress him like a woman.”

Merlin beamed. “You know what – I'm giving you five.”  
Let's just say – Uther would have preferred death at this point.

\------------------------------

“Am I really that tall?”, Kilgarrah asked, as they finally reached the Castle gates.  
Arthur was surrounded by scared knights. All weapons directed at him. But nobody was charging – afraid by the eyes that were following them with a warning.  
Also Arthur was screaming that he was the prince and they needed to listen to him. And that had the knights both confused and uncertain.

“Yes.”

“Is that why people are so frightened all the time?”

“What do you think?!”, Merlin shook his head amused. “So, can you switch your bodies back or no.”

“Of course I can.”, Kilgharrah said but than grimaced. “Well – actually I can't. I don't have my magic in my body. But it's a temporary spell anyway. It should wear of any day now.”

“Any day ….-?”, Merlin asked worriedly, ignoring the panicking knight around him.  
To them it must look like Merlin was threatening their king. Or maybe they were confused because he actually WASN'T.

“Yeah – you know. Switching souls never lasts long. Maybe a week total. I've had this body for three days now and -yeah well. Any day now.”, he said and nodded with a smile.  
“It was fun, actually.”

“You freed a bunch of chicken.”, Merlin deadpanned, while the real Arthur was trying to keep his new tail still enough so he wouldn't accidentally be attacked. Not that the spears could actually hurt him. But Arthur didn't know that.

“Yeah. I hate to admit it – but they are kind of related to our kin?”, he said and shrugged.

“What?”, Merlin laughed disbelievingly. “You're kidding.”

“No. Why would I? Basilisks, Dragon's – they all evolve from a normal chicken egg. I mean sure – the eggs grow- get harder shells – they need special care – but all in all -”

“You mean you're actually a giant chicken?”

Kilgharrah blinked. His mouth formed to an “o” shape.  
“Then how is your breed noble? How -”

“How are humans more noble than apes? Also Merlin – you are more of a chicken yourself, if I may say so.”  
Merlin decided in that moment it was the arrogance that Kilgharrah portrayed that made him look so much like Arthur.

“You know what – I think I just won't question it anymore.”

“Wise choice, young warlock.”

“So – what do you suggest I do with Arthur?”

“I don't know. You have control over him, Merlin. You can – I don't know. Do whatever you want.”, Kilgharrah said with a suggestive smile.  
Merlin frowned. “You're right. I guess I could -

HEY, ARTHUR!”, he yelled, and the guards flinched and made space for him as he closed up on his king.

“Merlin?”, Arthur said, flinching back as well. (No surprise there – Merlin could order him – a dragon – around and just infiltrated the Castle with magic without being scratched by a single weapon.)

“I think you need some basic education on magic. You care to listen?”

“Do I have a choice?”, Arthur mumbled back, defeated, even as a giant lizard.  
“No. Not really.”


End file.
